


08. Sounds of Silence (Part 1 or 3)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Simultaneous attacks by the Romulans creates angst and uncertainty within the Coalition, including the thought that the attacks are just the beginning of something much larger. Meanwhile, both Phlox and Talah are faced with personal matters on their respective homeworlds. (NOTE: This is the 8th story in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 7 episodes, it is highly recommended.)The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)Writing of this episode wrapped on August 28, 2005.  All names similar to real-life individuals are purely coincidental.The next episode can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4431REVIEWS WELCOME!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!!**

****NOTE: This is the 8th episode in the ongoing Star Trek Enterprise virtual, script-based 5th season. Follow this link for the first 7 episodes: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364.)

 

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****â€œSounds of Silenceâ€

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - TAROD III (OPTICAL)  
An M-Class planet. After a beat, an ALIEN SHUTTLECRAFT flies over CAMERA and enters orbit.

 

INT. SALEM ONE SPACE STATION - CORRIDOR

A STARFLEET LIEUTENANT walks down the corridor in a hurried panic. The lights on the station are dimmed. This is the Coalition's, and Starfleet's, first deep-space space station. 

The Lieutenant reaches a pair of double doors with a control panel mounted on the wall. He works the control panel and the doors OPEN. The Lieutenant ENTERS...

 

INT. SALEM ONE - COMMAND ROOM

Where he finds the SENIOR OFFICERS, including the VULCAN COMMANDER, at work. The station is at TACTICAL ALERT!

COMMANDER  
What have you learned?

LIEUTENANT  
It's not good, sir. Thirteen of their ships are approaching at high warp.

COMMANDER  
ETA?

LIEUTENANT  
Less than ten minutes.

The Commander moves to a console and works it. He's not pleased with the results, but hides his displeasure.

COMMANDER  
I am unable to contact Command.

LIEUTENANT  
(off another console)  
Our communications are being blocked.

COMMANDER  
What's the status of our weapons array?

LIEUTENANT  
Still being tested.

ENSIGN  
What about our Andorian patrol ship?

LIETENANT  
Destroyed intercepting the vessels.

COMMANDER  
(to the Lieutenant)  
Tell Chief Rollins we need the weapons array operational within five minutes.

LIEUTENANT  
I'll see if I can give him a hand.

The Lieutenant turns to leave. But, before anything else can happen, the com-line is activated.

ROMULAN COM VOICE  
Salem One space station. You are in violation of Romulan interstellar law. You will cease all attempts to activate your weapons array along with any other defense operations.

The com-line is deactivated.

LIEUTENANT  
I'll keep trying to get through to Command.

He starts working a panel. As he works...

LIEUTENANT  
There's just one thing I don't understand.

COMMANDER  
What would that be?

LIEUTENANT  
Why this station?

COMMANDER  
The Romulans are planning something much larger than a simple attack on a space station, Lieutenant.

LIEUTENANT  
How do you know that? 

A beat. An ALARM goes off. The Lieutenant reacts...

LIEUTENANT  
The Romulan fleet is decloaking. Theyâ€™re here early.

COMMANDER  
How many ships are there?

LIEUTENANT  
(a beat; horrified)  
Sixteen ships, sir.  
(off console)  
They're charging weapons!  
(beat)  
They're firing!

And as the first torpedo hits the station...

SMASH CUT TO:

 

INT. DANOBULAN RECEPTION HALL - DAY

A strikingly aesthetic room with hundreds of people (Danobulans and Antarins) standing throughout. The people are dressed in formal attire and we may notice a table at the front of the room that is the center of attention.

PICK UP: JAMAAL, the chief Danobulan negotiator, and NABEIN, the chief Antarin negotiator. They're talking about the monumental peace talks that have just been completed.

JAMAAL  
Who would have imagined that nearly three hundred years after the Great War between our peoples, we would be ushering in an era of peace?

NABEIN  
Certainly not our ancestors.

JAMAAL  
To that I think we both agree.

NABEIN  
You must admit that the odds were not in our favor.

JAMAAL  
Yet we succeeded. That is what history and our races will remember.

NABEIN  
Hopefully, all members of our races will accept the new peace.

JAMAAL  
I take it there are still isolated pockets of resistance on Antar Prime.

NABEIN  
(nods yes)  
Mmm. And here?

JAMAAL  
The same. But I believe we've taken appropriate steps to ensure the safety of our citizens.

NABEIN  
It will take time, but eventually all will come to realize the importance of what weâ€™ve accomplished here today.

Jamaal turns to face Nabein.

JAMAAL  
I would like to thank you.

NABEIN  
For what?

JAMAAL  
For your personal participation in these negotiations. They would not have succeeded without your valuable insight.

NABEIN  
Thank you. And may I say that you have --

His words are cut off by POUNDING on the front doors.

ON THE FRONT DOORS as they are pounded on from the other side. Then, they are forced OPEN... allowing three ANTARINS to ENTER. They're dressed in plain clothes with a vest.

JAMAAL  
Who are you?! What is the meaning of this?

ANTARIN #1  
The sentiments you have reached in the peace agreement are not shared by all.

The three Antarins rip open their vests REVEALING --

A BLACK VEST WITH BOMBS STRAPPED TO IT

The Antarins quickly reach for switches on their vests and flip them.

THE VESTS EXPLODE...!

 

EXT. DANOBULAN CITY - DAY (OPTICAL)  
The Conference Center EXPLODES! As debris and rubble RAIN DOWN to the street below and Danobulan citizens run for shelter...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

 

INT. STARFLEET ASSEMBLY HALL - DAY

A scene of mass confusion. The DELEGATES are attempting to contact their respective worlds for any information as to what is occurring throughout the Coalition. SAMUELS is speaking with the Andorian Ambassador.

SAMUELS  
I'm sorry, Ambassador. The SIA hasn't received any word from its consulate on Andoria. I assure you the minute I hear something, I'll let you know.

He spots AMBASSADOR SOVAL.

SAMUELS (CONTâ€™D)  
If you'll excuse me?

Samuels moves to join Soval who's just returned with important news.

SAMUELS  
What have you been able to find out?

SOVAL  
It would appear that these attacks are not as "random" as we first thought.

SAMUELS  
You're saying they're all connected.

SOVAL  
Preliminary evidence would indicate that the destruction of the Salem One station and the bombing of the Andorian power facility are linked.

SAMUELS  
Suspects?

SOVAL  
Evidence indicates the Romulans are responsible for at least the attack on Salem One.

SAMUELS  
(appalled)  
An aerial bombardment at Salem One. Suicide bombers on Danobula. And now a planted bomb with a timing device on Andoria.

SOVAL  
The security breaches are numerous.

SAMUELS  
They're appalling!

SOVAL  
As terrorist attacks always are.

Samuels knows that these attacks are going to dominate the agenda of this Council for several months.

SAMUELS  
What about the attack on Danobula? Are there any leads in that case?

SOVAL  
A dissident group calling themselves "Antarins First" is claiming responsibility.

SAMUELS  
What about official government channels?

SOVAL  
Silent.

SAMUELS  
This war has taken a bloody turn.  
(rhetorical)  
Do you know what scares me the most about all this?  
(beat)  
It's that itâ€™s only a matter of time before something like this happens on Earth... or Vulcan.

OFF this moment of contemplation...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ROMULAN COMMAND SHIP (OPTICAL)  
Traveling at impulse speed.

 

INT. ROMULAN READY ROOM

JEKRI and SOBOK are seated at her desk. PADDS are scattered about. They're happy...

SOBOK  
The operation on Andoria was performed exactly as we planned.

JEKRI  
Casualties?

SOBOK  
Seventy-five dead, over three hundred wounded.

JEKRI  
The projections were higher. But I suppose we can overlook that minor infraction in light of the other events of the day.

SOBOK  
Everything was carried out with success.

JEKRI  
What about Operation Ru'lar?

SOBOK  
The plans were kept secret. No one has made a connection.

JEKRI  
Still, there are people in the Empire who know of it.

SOBOK  
(misunderstanding)  
Just three. The two of us, and the Commander who carried it out.

JEKRI  
This is no time for security breaches. I want that Commander eliminated.

SOBOK  
I'll see that it's done.

Jekri picks up another PADD.

JEKRI  
Now, what about the second part of the operation?

SOBOK  
The Coalition is responding in much the way we anticipated. They've dispatched the Starfleet vessels Columbia, Challenger, and Discovery to the border. They're leading patrol teams that are scanning for cloaked vessels.

JEKRI  
Have the necessary modifications been made to the fleet?

SOBOK  
They were completed this morning.

Jekri picks up a PADD and examines it.

JEKRI  
Forces near the focal point?

SOBOK  
Minimal. Just as we predicted.

JEKRI  
Remember to be cautious, Sobok. An overconfident officer always loses the fight.

SOBOK  
Wise words.

JEKRI  
Set a course for the rendezvous. Warp three.

Sobok EXITS. As Jekri sits back and thinks about what is to come...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
At impulse.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - COMMAND CENTER

The mood is grim. T'POL, TRIP, REED, HOSHI, TALAH and PHLOX are trying to piece together what's happened. (NOTE: Hoshi has earned the rank of full Lieutenant and the pips on her collar reflect this.)

REED  
What do you think's happened?

TRIP  
I haven't heard anything.

T'POL  
Speculation will not bring the facts to us any sooner.

REED  
(to Hoshi)  
What have you heard?

HOSHI  
There's been an unusual amount of com-traffic between planets in the last few hours.

TRIP  
What do you think it mea...?

Trip is cut off as ARCHER ENTERS. The crew falls silent and, by the look on Archer's face, they can tell that something is terribly wrong.

TRIP  
Sir...?

ARCHER  
Four hours ago, the Salem One space station, a Conference Center on Danobula, and a power facility on Andoria were attacked.

Shocked expressions from everyone.

TALAH  
What part of Andoria?

ARCHER  
The capital city -- power station nineteen.

REED  
Do you know someone who works there?

TALAH  
No. But my father lives about three kilometers from the capital.

TRIP  
(to Archer)  
How many people?

ARCHER  
Over seven hundred. Danobula and Andoria haven't finished counting their dead. We should have the final figures later today.

T'POL  
What are our orders?

ARCHER  
The Council hasn't decided yet.  
(beat)  
These next few days are going to be difficult. I'm opening up the com-system to anyone who wants to contact their family.  
(to Hoshi)  
See to it that everyone gets at least one chance to contact home.

HOSHI  
Understood.

ARCHER  
The main computer has been linked to Coalition headquarters. Updates on the current situation will be posted every thirty minutes. Dismissed.

They head for the exit. Archer stops Phlox.

ARCHER  
Phlox.  
(when they're alone)  
I'm afraid I have some bad news.

PHLOX  
I'm listening.

ARCHER  
The Conference Center that was bombed... it was the Daasil building. I'm afraid your second wife, Feesil, was recently employed there. Searchers found her body in the debris a little over thirty minutes ago. I'm sorry.

And as Phlox grapples with the news he's just been given...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
At impulse.

ARCHER (V.O.)  
Captain's Log, November 16, 2157. We've now learned that over eight hundred people were killed in the terrorist attacks that occurred throughout the Coalition this morning.

 

INT. HOSHI'S QUARTERS

Hoshi is talking to her PARENTS via computer.

MOTHER  
It's good to hear from you. It's been such a long time since you visited.

HOSHI  
I haven't been able to get away.

FATHER  
You used to make the time to come and visit us.

HOSHI  
I'm not exactly close to home right now.

MOTHER  
All the more reason you should be. These attacks have scared us.

HOSHI  
To be honest, they've scared me too.

MOTHER  
Then why don't you come home? I don't understand why you declined that job as director of linguistics at the Korean University.

HOSHI  
Because... I have responsibilities on Enterprise.

MOTHER  
I would never want you to abandon your crew, but I'm concerned for your safety.

HOSHI  
I know, but I'll be fine.

MOTHER  
Youâ€™ve always known how to reassure me.

FATHER  
You could call us more often.

HOSHI  
I will. I promise.

ARCHER'S COM VOICE  
Senior officers report to the Situation Room.

HOSHI  
I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

MOTHER  
Good-bye. I'll talk to you soon.

The computer deactivates and Hoshi EXITS.

 

TIGHT ON THE DISPLAY BOARD --

Showing a picture of the Danobulan homeworld. REVEAL we are in --

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - SITUATION ROOM

Archer, T'Pol, Trip, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah are gathered around the "pool table".

ARCHER  
I've just spoken with Command. With the Atlantis protecting Earth, and the Vulcan and Andorian fleets guarding their respective systems, the Coalition feels Danobula is left an open target. We've been ordered to proceed there and render any assistance we can.

T'POL  
I recommend that we remain at tactical alert for the foreseeable future. Long-range sensors have picked up intermittent neutrino emissions along our course to Danobula.

ARCHER  
See to it.

REED  
What are our orders once we reach Danobula?

ARCHER  
We're to help in their investigation and try to uncover this Antarin terrorist group.  
(to Trip)  
We need to be there as soon as possible.

TRIP  
I'll see what I can do.

There's a beat.

ARCHER  
There's one other note of business. During our stay at Danobula we'll be short-handed in the medical department. Anything that anyone can do to help out in Sickbay will be appreciated.  
(beat)  
Dismissed.

Everyone but Hoshi files out. OFF her face...

 

INT. SICKBAY

Phlox is sitting at one of the computer stations. Hoshi stands a few feet away.

PHLOX  
She was my second wife.

HOSHI  
The one we met at the Interspecies Medical Conference?

Phlox nods.

HOSHI  
I didn't realize sheâ€™d changed jobs.

PHLOX  
Neither did I. Apparently it was a rather recent posting. She hadn't even had time to write me about it.

HOSHI  
Phlox, I'm so sorry.

PHLOX  
I appreciate your concern.

HOSHI  
Have any services been planned?

PHLOX  
As her first husband, it is my duty to plan her burial.

Hoshi places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

HOSHI  
If you need anything...

With nothing else to say, Hoshi EXITS. Phlox looks around the room at all his animals. Then, he presses a button and begins recording a letter.

PHLOX  
Computer, begin recording and encode for delivery to Doctor Jeremy Lucas. Starfleet research post Cold Station Twelve.  
(beat)  
Dear Doctor Lucas. I realize it's been some time since I wrote you last. By now I'm sure you are aware of the attacks that have taken place on my homeworld. I'm afraid those attacks have affected me in a rather profound way. My second wife, Feesil, was working in the conference center when it was attacked. She didn't survive. I'm currently returning home to see to her burial and the rest of my family. This will undoubtedly cause discomfort for some members. Especially for my son, Mettis, whom I haven't spoken to in nearly fourteen years. I'll keep you updated, old friend. Sincerely, your colleague, Doctor Palrin Phlox.

OFF Phlox...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ALIEN MOON - NIGHT (OPTICAL)  
A KLINGON PENAL COLONY rests quietly on the surface.

 

INT. KLINGON PENAL COLONY - HOLDING CELL - NIGHT

A roughly constructed cell that's barely big enough for two humans let alone two Klingons. Through the cell door, we can barely make out the corridor and other cells beyond.

DRAL, a flat-headed Klingon, is lying on a flat, metal "bed.â€ He's doing absolutely nothing. Then, footsteps are heard from the corridor.

Two ridge-headed Klingon GUARDS appear at the door to the cell. Between them is BERACK, another flat-headed Klingon, who's in shackles. The guards unlock the door, remove the shackles and push Berack into the cell. They close the door and leave. Berack takes a seat on the other "bed.â€

DRAL  
You weren't gone long.

BERACK  
Apparently I didn't possess any useful information today.

DRAL  
I don't know why they keep interrogating us. We've been in here for two years, all our letters are read before delivery, our communications closely monitored. What do they possibly think we could know?

BERACK  
They have good reason to be suspicious.

DRAL  
(concerned)  
They found out!?

BERACK  
I'm not a P'tak! I know how to control my knowledge... unlike some people.

DRAL  
I was drugged!

BERACK  
That should be no excuse for a Klingon warrior.

DRAL  
Warrior? That doesn't apply to any of us locked in these cages.

BERACK  
But it will.

DRAL  
(whispered voice)  
We're going through with it?

BERACK  
I've gotten word out to seventeen of the other colonies.

DRAL  
P'tak! That is why you were interrogated.

BERACK  
And they know nothing.  
(beat; low voice)  
The instructions were encoded in the message. Do not worry my friend. There's no way the Guards can break the code.

DRAL  
(skeptical)  
I take it everyone's in position.

BERACK  
We begin in five days.

OFF this moment, as Berack and Dral begin to finalize their plans...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE & BREKENT -- (OPTICAL)  
The Brekent being an Andorian ship -- both traveling together at warp.

ARCHER (V.O.)  
Captain's log, supplemental. We've rendezvoused with the Andorian Imperial Guard ship Brekent. Its commander turns out to be an old friend of ours.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - CONFERENCE ROOM

SHRAN is furious about the attacks. We quickly gather that this is the first opportunity he's had to vent his frustrations.

SHRAN  
Eight hundred seventy four lives lost. One hundred forty of those Andorian.

ARCHER  
Every species in the Coalition has faced difficult times before.

SHRAN  
But never together.

ARCHER  
Exactly. And because we're facing this together, it improves our chances of recovering from this tragedy and move forward.

T'POL  
Now that the attacks seem to be over, we can concentrate on finding the people responsible and recouping our loses.

SHRAN  
I wish I shared your confidence that the attacks are over.

ARCHER  
What do you mean?

SHRAN  
My communications officer has detected some interesting chatter.

T'POL  
Regarding?

SHRAN  
Diversionary attacks.

Archer and Tâ€™Pol exchange worried looks.

ARCHER  
Did they mention anything specific?

SHRAN  
I'm sorry. I can't get any more detailed than that.

T'POL  
Why not?

SHRAN  
Because my com-officer hasn't been able to decode all of the transmissions.

T'POL  
Perhaps you should forward them to Coalition Command.

SHRAN  
I already have. It will take them three days to decode the transmissions. We'll know more then.

ARCHER  
If these were just diversionary attacks... what are the Romulans trying to draw our attention away from?

SHRAN  
You see now why I'm worried.

Archer examines a star chart.

ARCHER  
There has to be something we're missing. Something the Romulans don't want us to see.

SHRAN  
If it's any consolation, Captain, my crew has been trying to determine an answer to that very question for two days now.

But Archer's still looking at the star chart.

SHRAN  
If I may... there's a personal matter I need to discuss with Lieutenant Talah.

ARCHER  
Of course.

Shran takes his leave. T'Pol steps closer to Archer.

ARCHER  
(re: the Romulans next target)  
What do you think?

T'POL  
To modify a human expression: We're looking for a needle in a galactic haystack.

Despite all the tension and anxiety that he's felt these past two days, this comment by T'Pol brings the first hint of a smile to Archer's face.

ARCHER  
Let's hope luck is on our side.

 

INT. TALAH'S QUARTERS

Talah is reading something off a PADD when the door CHIMES. She rises...

TALAH  
Come in.

Shran ENTERS. She's surprised to see him here.

TALAH  
(at attention)  
Commander.

SHRAN  
I'm not your commanding officer anymore.

TALAH  
Yes, sir.

SHRAN  
As you were.

TALAH  
If I had known you were coming...

SHRAN  
You would have cleaned up.

TALAH  
(correcting)  
I would have gotten you an Andorian beverage.

SHRAN  
Oh...

TALAH  
And then cleaned up.

But Shran has something important he needs to tell her.

SHRAN  
I'm afraid I have news. It's about your father.

As Talah reacts to Shran's words...

CUT TO:

 

TIGHT ON A TRAVEL BAG

A blue hand reaches into frame and places a garment inside the bag. REVEAL we are in --

 

INT. TALAH'S QUARTERS

Later. Talah is packing a suitcase. She retrieves another item from her closet and moves to the bag when the door CHIMES...

TALAH  
Enter.

The door OPENS revealing Reed. He gently ENTERS the room. He looks a bit uncomfortable. Talah is not surprised to see him.

TALAH  
Lieutenant.

REED  
You wanted to see me?

TALAH  
Yes. I wanted you to know that I will be going to Andoria with Commander Shran.

REED  
I see.

TALAH  
There's some... family business I need to attend to. I may be gone for several days... possibly a week.

REED  
I see.  
(pause)  
If you don't mind my asking, what does this have to do with me?

TALAH  
I was wondering if you wouldn't mind carrying out some of my duties while I am away.

REED  
Oh. Of course. I'd be happy to.

TALAH  
Thank you.

REED  
Well, if there's anything I can do to help you now...

TALAH  
There isn't. But it was considerate of you to ask.

REED  
Well, best of luck on Andoria.

And with that, Reed EXITS. Talah returns to her packing.

 

INT. SICKBAY

Phlox is tending to some last minute duties when Talah ENTERS carrying her travel bag.

PHLOX  
Lieutenant.

TALAH  
Do you have a moment, Doctor?

PHLOX  
What can I do for you?

TALAH  
Nothing.

This gets Phlox's attention. He stops working and looks at her. He takes note of the bag.

TALAH  
I wanted to express my condolences for the loss of your wife.

PHLOX  
I appreciate that.

TALAH  
I also wanted you to know that I will be leaving for Andoria in a few minutes. I regret that I will not be able to attend the burial ceremony.

PHLOX  
It's quite understandable. May I ask why you're going to Andoria?

Talah shifts uncomfortably. Then...

TALAH  
It's my father. He's ill.

PHLOX  
I'm sorry to hear that.

SHRAN'S COM VOICE  
Shran to Lieutenant Talah. We're ready to disembark.

TALAH  
I have to go. I'll see you in a few days.

PHLOX  
See you in a few days.

They exchange a look of mutual condolence. Then, Talah EXITS. OFF Phlox...

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The ENTERPRISE and BREKENT flying together at warp as the BREKENT veers off to port and flies off screen.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ALIEN MOON - NIGHT (OPTICAL)  
Re-establishing the Klingon Penal Colony.

 

INT. KLINGON PENAL COLONY - MESS HALL - NIGHT

Like the rest of the penal colony, this room was poorly constructed and nowhere near big enough to service the number of flat-headed Klingons who occupy the room.   
To one side of the room there's a line of flat-headed Klingons waiting to receive food. To the other, a few tables and chairs. At one of these tables sits Berack and Dral.

BERACK  
The liberation will occur during the prisoner transfer in three days.

Just now, a ridge-headed guard, making his rounds, passes by their table. This makes Dral uneasy. He leans in closer.

DRAL  
You're certain they don't know what we're planning.

BERACK  
You eat like a frightened child. Sit up!

DRAL  
You haven't answered my question.

BERACK  
I have answered your question many times now. So many in fact that you are making me look like a Jâ€™vak.  
(beat)  
You are beginning to rethink our plan?

DRAL  
And what if I am.

BERACK  
What honor is there in locking us away like this? Imprisoning us for no reason except that we lack cranial ridges?

Dral has no answer to that.

BERACK  
The High Council has acted dishonorably. And in the eyes of our Ridge-headed brothers, there is nothing dishonorable about what they have done.

DRAL  
But they will surely view us as disloyal subjects of the Empire should we go through with what you're proposing.

BERACK  
A true Klingon does not worry about what others think of him. He does only what is best for the Empire.  
(a curse)  
Apparently your human genes are overpowering your Klingon ones.

DRAL  
I am just as much a Klingon as you and the Guards in this room are.

BERACK  
Then show it! Help me to liberate our fellow patriots. Allow them to live the lives the High Council has taken from them.

DRAL  
I have no problem with liberating our fellow prisoners. It is the second part of your plan that concerns me.

Berack is dead serious about this...

BERACK  
We've come too far to abort the operation now. Everything has been set in motion. Now, you're either with us or against us. You must decide now which side you're on.

After a momentâ€™s decision...

DRAL  
I'd rather fight for my freedom then live the rest of my life in this prison of the dishonored.

BERACK  
Spoken like a true Klingon. Perhaps the better part of your genome is dominant after all.

DRAL  
(avoiding)  
The prisoner transfer... you were saying...?

 

EXT. SPACE - DANOBULA (OPTICAL)  
A beautiful Alien world -- the ENTERPRISE in orbit.

 

INT. DANOBULAN RECEPTION HALL - SEVERE DAMAGE - DAY

The same reception hall we saw earlier is now totally unrecognizable. The bombs have completely destroyed everything. There's a light layer of haze that persists throughout the room. The fires have been extinguished, but evidence of their existence is everywhere we look.

Archer, Reed, and a DANOBULAN CONSTABLE are walking through the devastation. Archer and Reed have scanners. It's a solemn moment for everyone.

CONSTABLE  
It's still hard to believe... this was once our main reception hall.

ARCHER  
(whispered voice; to Reed)  
Make sure you scan for the compounds used in the explosives.

REED  
Aye, sir.

Reed moves a few feet away from the others.

CONSTABLE  
My daughter's third wedding reception was held in this very room.

ARCHER  
I imagine it was very beautiful.

CONSTABLE  
We decorated the room with her favorite flower. The band played into the night. It was one of the happiest days of my life. And now...

ARCHER  
It's important that we remember those days... the good times. They help us to recover from tragedies like this.

CONSTABLE  
(a fact)  
We received several threats against the peace talks. We took all of them seriously. But... we never thought an Antarin dissident movement would find itself here on our world.   
(a regret)  
If only we had been more cautious.

ARCHER  
There's no way that you could have predicted this.

CONSTABLE  
But if we had, my daughter, and four hundred other Danobulan citizens would still be alive.

Reed approaches...

REED  
I've completed my scans.  
(to Constable)  
If it's all right with you, Constable, I'd like to review your security files.

CONSTABLE  
Of course. I'll make the files available to you. All you'll have to do is uplink with our Central Security Net.

REED  
Thank you.

CONSTABLE  
If you gentlemen will excuse me...

The Constable EXITS. Archer and Reed are left alone in the debris. They look around in silence for a beat. Then...

REED  
It's interesting.

ARCHER  
How's that?

REED  
In school we read about terrorist attacks. Yet, no matter how much you read about them, you're never quite prepared to experience one personally. Let alone three.

ARCHER  
It really puts things in perspective, doesn't it?

REED  
That it does, sir.

They stare at the debris.

ARCHER  
I want a report in two hours.

REED  
I'll have it ready.

Archer opens his communicator.

ARCHER  
(to communicator)  
Archer to Enterprise.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
Trip here, sir.

ARCHER  
(taking one last look around)  
Beam us up, Trip.

CUT TO:

 

INT. PHLOX'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY  
A variation of the beautiful architecture we saw in the reception hall. The room is brightly decorated. FESNA, Phlox's first wife, is sitting on the couch when the door OPENS and Phlox ENTERS.

Fesna jumps up and runs to her husband.

FESNA  
Palrin!

They sniff each other in the traditional Danobulan greeting.

FESNA  
It's good to have you home.

PHLOX  
(after a beat)  
It's good to be home.

OFF this moment... 

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - SITUATION ROOM

Reed is standing by the "pool table" when Archer ENTERS.

ARCHER  
What have you got?

REED  
I've analyzed the trace particles I found at the blast site.

ARCHER  
And...?

REED  
Two of the particles aren't found on Danobula or Antar Prime.  
(beat)  
The Antarins didn't have the resources to carry out an attack like they did.

ARCHER  
Which means they had help from an outside source.

OFF this revelation...

 

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE  
Jekri and Sobok at stations. ROMULAN SUPERNUMERARIES as needed. Sobok's station BEEPS.

SOBOK  
We're approaching the coordinates.

JEKRI  
Take us out of warp.

The ship powers down out of warp. Sobok and the supernumeraries work their stations.

SOBOK  
The fleet has signaled. They're awaiting your orders.

This is a big moment. Jekri moves to Sobok.

JEKRI  
Do you remember when we began planning this moment?

SOBOK  
I have thought about it frequently in the past weeks.

JEKRI  
That ash-heap I spoke of... it's closer than the Coalition is aware of.

SOBOK  
No doubt a glorious victory lies before us.

JEKRI  
A victory even the Klingons would be proud of.

And with those words, Jekri returns to her command chair where she addresses her crew.

JEKRI  
One day, those of us assembled here will be asked to recount the events that are about to unfold. For the glory of the Empire we go boldly into the core of enemy territory. What we do here will be remembered for all of history. For our children...  
(a rally)  
Long live the Empire!

ALL  
Long live the Empire! Long live the Empire! (etc.)

After her troops have returned to a calm state...

JEKRI  
Lay in a course for the designated coordinates... warp five.

She retakes her seat as her charged and energetic crew carries out her orders.

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ROMULAN FLEET (OPTICAL)  
Consisting of about two hundred vessels of varying classes turns in formation and CLOAKS as it jumps to warp!

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. DANOBULAN GRAVEYARD - HIGH ANGLE - DAY  
The alien cemetery is a calm and eerie sight. We see a group of Danobulans and Humans clustered around a shrouded body.

 

TIGHTER ON THE GROUP  
As we see that it consists of Phlox, Fesna, Archer, T'Pol, Trip, Reed, Hoshi, and several other DANOBULANS. One of these Danobulans is METTIS, Phlox's estranged son. They have all gathered for Feesil's funeral. 

Standing with Phlox and Fesna are two other men, Feesil's other husbands. Phlox, being her first husband, is performing the burial ceremony. Throughout the scene, the Danobulans perform a series of hand movements that are part of the burial ritual. Our Starfleet people are in their dress uniforms. The words in parentheses are subtitled over the following alien dialogue.

PHLOX  
Teek tish amouria kal banier. Kal nab marriblie, Feesil. H'anal ak lew nodge laz quel kol vitiania gleet.  
(I've loved you since before the bond. You were my chosen one, Feesil. Your life is gone, but the bond remains.)

ALL  
Kal ak vera tula mon. Y bim villa zaleet kal teegut h'anal.  
(You were born with a purpose in life. It has been completed and you have been called away from us.)

PHLOX  
Kal doh nam feraly cilor hewgol volen pof.  
(You now begin a journey that we cannot accompany you on.)

METTIS  
Cilor sorq kal naballie h'anal feraly. Naballie h'anal fesoleet.  
(We ask that you remember us on your journey. Remember your heritage.)

Phlox walks up to the mummified body of Feesil. He takes a torch that is next to the body and uses it to start a fire underneath his dead wife. The body begins to burn...

PHLOX  
Cilor hagh kal y es bergit xil matri verip nubli cio y.  
(We tell you that it is time to shed this body and never return to it.)

Phlox rejoins the others. All the Danobulans cross their arms to their shoulders and bow all the way to the ground.

PHLOX  
Cilor mury kal doh kal nam feraly y cilor setal, von gour, mabaal.  
(We leave you now as you begin the journey that we will all, one day, take.)

In silence, the assembled begin to disperse.

Phlox makes eye contact with --

Mettis, who has nothing to say to his father. After a cold stare he breaks his gaze and walks away.

Hoshi observes this moment between father and son. She reaches over and places a reassuring hand on Phlox's shoulder before turning, herself, to leave.

Phlox stands there and watches the body of Feesil burn to ashes. Off this extremely tender and emotional moment, tears rolling down Phloxâ€™s face...

 

INT. PHLOX'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

About an hour later. The people at the funeral have assembled at Phlox's house (sans Reed). Phlox, surrounded by a group of people, is off to one side of the room. Mettis is doing the Danobulan equivalent of sulking in the opposite corner.

Archer, Tâ€™Pol, Trip, Hoshi, and Fesna are with Phlox.

TRIP  
How long had the two of you been married?

PHLOX  
Almost sixty-four years.

(beat)  
If you'll excuse me... I think I'll go get some rest.

FESNA  
Of course. I'll bring you something to eat later.

Phlox takes his leave of the group. Hoshi catches the slight grin that comes across Mettis' face.

HOSHI  
If you'll excuse me.

Hoshi makes her way to the other side of the room.

FESNA  
You'll have to forgive my husband. He's grateful that you're all here, but these past few days have been extremely trying for him.

ARCHER  
I understand  
.  
FESNA  
Phlox has always spoken very highly of you in his letters to me.

She reaches over and places a hand on Archer's chest... and it's not a platonic gesture either.

FESNA (CONTâ€™D)  
I see now what he's talking about.

She walks away, leaving Archer in a very confused and interesting position.

 

ANGLE ON METTIS --  
As Hoshi approaches.

HOSHI  
Hello.

Mettis remains silent.

HOSHI  
I'm Hoshi Sato.

METTIS  
(cold)  
I know who you are.

Hoshi brushes off the curt tone to his voice.

HOSHI  
You're Phlox's son, right?

METTIS  
Why do you care?

HOSHI  
Because I'm a close friend of your father's and I know how much he misses you.

METTIS  
Is that what he's told you?

HOSHI  
(evenly)  
It's what I know.  
(beat)  
He wants to talk to you.

METTIS  
Well, I have nothing to say to him.

After a beat, Hoshi turns to leave, but Mettis has something else he wants to say.

METTIS  
He's never been home. As long as I can remember he's always been off on some alien world practicing medicine and getting a better understanding of other cultures. But heâ€™s never taken the time to get to know his own family.

Mettis walks away. OFF Hoshi...

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - ARMORY

Reed is working alone, reviewing the records from the attack on the conference building. It doesn't appear that he's making any progress. Then, the information he's looking at disappears.

REED  
What the...

Reed starts working the console. A familiar face appears on the screen. It's HARRIS, Reed's contact from Section 31.

REED (CONTâ€™D)  
...hell.

HARRIS  
It's good to see you too, Lieutenant.

Reed takes a backwards glance to make doubly sure he's the only one in the room.

REED  
(worried)  
Sir...

HARRIS  
Don't worry. I'm not going to make you choose between the organization and your starship... not this time, anyway.

REED  
With all due respect, please get on with it.

HARRIS  
Direct... that's what I've always liked about you, Malcolm.

Harris sees Reed's discomfort and gets down to business.

HARRIS  
There's going to be another attack... much larger and with far greater consequences than the ones that have already taken place.

OFF this revelation...

CUT TO:

 

INT. PHLOX'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

Archer speaks with a group of Danobulans when his communicator beeps.

ARCHER  
If you'll excuse me.

Archer leaves the group. T'Pol, who's standing a few feet away with Trip, directs her attention to Archer.

ARCHER  
Archer.

REED'S COM VOICE  
Sir... I think you and Commander T'Pol should return to Enterprise immediately. 

ARCHER  
What is it, Malcolm?

REEDâ€™S COM VOICE  
I've just received some troubling news.

Archer and T'Pol exchange a look of concern as we...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - DANOBULA (OPTICAL)  
With the ENTERPRISE in orbit.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - CONFERENCE ROOM

Archer and T'Pol have gathered to hear Reed's briefing. Mid-briefing:

ARCHER  
Another attack?

T'POL  
How can you be certain of that?

REED  
I was contacted roughly half an hour ago... by Section 31.

T'Pol has absolutely no idea what Reedâ€™s talking about. But Archer does, and heâ€™s not happy.

T'POL  
Section 31?

REED  
They're an organization that will stop at nothing to protect Starfleet... and now the Coalition.

T'POL  
An intelligence agency.

REED  
Except Section 31 has no legal standing in Starfleet.

T'POL  
A rouge organization.

ARCHER  
Yes.

T'POL  
You've dealt with them before?

ARCHER  
Unfortunately.  
(to Reed)  
How did they obtain this information?

REED  
Apparently, Commander Shran's transmission of his intercepted communications was redirected to Section 31.  
(beat)  
They were able to determine that the message had embedded within it an encrypted carrier frequency that contained a set of coordinates and a date. They didn't know precisely what to make of it until eleven hours ago... when a Suliban long-range sensor array detected a fleet of Romulan vessels cloak just prior to entering warp. That fleet was located just outside Coalition sensor range.

T'POL  
The coordinates indicated in the message, where are they located?

OFF Reed's face as he gets ready to tell them the bad news...

SMASH CUT TO:

 

EXT. ANDORIAN UNDERGROUND CITY (OPTICAL)  
Establishing the beautiful Andorian sky-line (reuse from "The Aenar").

 

INT. TALAH'S HOUSE - DEN - DAY

The beautiful Andorian architecture that we've seen previously makes this house an inviting one. The lights are at normal Andorian levels (much dimmer than we're used to). The predominate color of the lighting is blue and the house is fashionably furnished.  
The front door OPENS and Talah, carrying her shoulder bag, ENTERS. She takes a look around. Something about her is glad that she's home, another is not. She places her bag by the door and takes a few steps into the house.

NEW ANGLE --  
As SELAS, the housemaid for over 30 years, ENTERS. She gasps and almost drops the tray she's carrying. Talah whirls at the sound. Selas is taken aback by the sight of Talah.

SELAS  
(disbelief)  
Talah? Is that really you?

TALAH  
It's me.

Selas is overcome with joy. She sets the tray down and runs to Talah to examine her.

SELAS  
Talah! How have you been?

TALAH  
I'm doing well. And you?

SELAS  
(brushing off the question)  
Oh, I'm as well as can be expected for a woman of my age.  
(beat)  
So... how is life aboard the Human vessel?

TALAH  
Trying at times.

A beat between them.

SELAS  
You didn't come to talk to me. Go.  
(pointing to another door)  
He's in there.

But Talah hesitates.

TALAH  
How is he?

SELAS  
It varies. The disease has spread throughout his body. The doctor was here this morning. He said he only has a few days left. You've come just in time.

OFF Talah as she prepares herself...

 

INT. TALAHâ€™S HOUSE - BEDROOM - DAY

The lights are even dimmer here than they were in the den. In the center of this sparsely decorated room is a large bed with one occupant. This is SAHDAL, an elderly Andorian male in the final stages of a debilitating disease. He lies in bed, shivering and convulsing at random.

ANGLE ON THE DOOR  
As Talah ENTERS. The sound of the door opening gets Sahdal's attention. He speaks in a way that tells us he's not proud of what's become of him and doesn't want to be seen like this.

SAHDAL  
Selas! Selas is that you?

TALAH  
No, father.

SAHDAL  
Who's that? Don't come near me!

Talah approaches the bed and kneels down next to it.

TALAH  
Father... father it's me... your daughter.

SAHDAL  
(a moment of recognition)  
Talah?

TALAH  
Yes.

SAHDAL  
(concerned)  
What are you doing here? You should be at work.

TALAH  
I've taken a leave to be with you.

SAHDAL  
(back to grumpy; a curse)  
You've taken a leave from that Human vessel, haven't you?

TALAH  
Yes.

SAHDAL  
I don't know why you serve on that ship. You had a career in the Imperial Guard.

TALAH  
I haven't given up my commission.

SAHDAL  
That doesn't excuse your behavior.  
(pause)  
You don't look well.

TALAH  
I was sick a few weeks ago.

SAHDAL  
I suppose it's from eating all that Human food.

TALAH  
Actually, the Chef has made several Andorian dishes for me.

SAHDAL  
What does he know about Andorian food? An incompetent person if you ask me.  
Talah tries to change the subject.

TALAH  
How are you feeling?

SAHDAL  
Don't try and change the subject. We were talking about the war.

TALAH  
The war?

SAHDAL  
That's what I said. Pointless war... being fought for no reason.

TALAH  
I wouldn't say that. The Coalition has made great progress against the Romulans.

SAHDAL  
You see! Just as I suspected. They've corrupted you!

TALAH  
The opinion of the war is my own.

SAHDAL  
No. No. Human ships... Human food... fighting a pointless war. No...

TALAH  
Father, you need to rest.

SAHDAL  
No! You're not the daughter I raised.

This stings Talah.

SAHDAL  
Go! Tell Selas to bring me my lunch!

Talah turns to leave as Sahdal lapses into another bout of incoherence.

SAHDAL  
(heartbroken)  
Talah...

ON TALAH --  
As she reacts to his sudden change in moods.

 

INT. TALAH'S HOUSE - DEN - DAY  
TIGHT ON Talah as she ENTERS from the bedroom. She presses up against a wall and begins to cry -- the toll hitting her full force.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

EXT. ALIEN MOON - NIGHT (OPTICAL)  
Re-establishing the KLINGON PENAL COLONY.

 

INT. KLINGON PENAL COLONY - LOADING DOCK - NIGHT

A line of KLINGON PRISONERS (all flat-heads), shackled to one another, is waiting for the transport ship to arrive. Standing watch are three ridge-headed Klingons.

 

ANGLE ON --  
Berack and Dral crouched down close to the floor. They're waiting in an area just out of main view from the loading dock. Each is carrying a Klingon disrupter that they've stolen from a weapons locker. They've been waiting for awhile.

DRAL  
They must have intercepted the message.

BERACK  
Transport ships often run behind schedule.

Berack peers out at the main loading dock...

 

BERACK'S POV--  
Of the ridge-headed guard toward the back of the line who becomes distracted by a TARG.

ON BERACK & DRAL--

BERACK  
One of the guards is distracted.

He takes out his disrupter and hands it to Dral.

BERACK  
Here. I'll be back shortly.

Dral takes the weapon and Berack slips out of sight. OFF Dral, waiting nervously...

ON BERACK --  
as he slips past the distracted guard and into line. He cleverly disguises himself as one of the shackled prisoners. He reaches into his pocket and removes a key which he quickly uses to unlock the shackles of the flat-headed Klingon in front of him. He then passes the key to him. With the guard still distracted, Berack leans in and whispers into the prisoner's ear...

BERACK  
Wait for my signal.

Berack slips out of line and back into the shadows.

ON DRAL --   
Is waiting nervously when Berack returns. A noticeable breath of relief leaves Dral as he hands Berack his weapon.

BERACK  
It's done.

Just then, there's a loud noise from outside the cargo door as the transport ship arrives. Berack and Dral sit up at attention.

BERACK  
This is it.

Berack and Dral bring their weapons to the ready...

ON THE PRISONERS --  
The guard shoos the targ away and gets ready for the transfer. From the cargo doors, there's a hissing sound as the airlock is pressurized. The door OPENS and instantly a DISRUPTER shoots from off camera striking one of the three guards.

NEW ANGLE --  
The prisoners, who have been unshackled, begin an assault on the remaining two guards. From the airlock five more ridge-headed guards run out to join the fight.

ON BERACK & DRAL --  
Emerge from their hiding spot with weapons BLAZING! The guards return fire! A fire fight erupts with the unarmed, flat-headed prisoners caught in the crossfire. The guards take aim at not only Berack and Dral but the prisoners as well. Berack takes aim at one of the guards and FIRES!

ON SOME OF THE PRISONERS --  
As they strip the dead guards of their disrupters and Bat'leths and join in the fight against the remaining guards.

ON BERACK & DRAL --  
Fire at the guards, taking two of them down. With only one guard left standing, he's greatly outnumbered.

BERACK  
(a battle cry)  
For the Empire!

ALL FLAT-HEADED KLINGONS  
For the Empire!

They all storm the transport... taking out the one remaining guard. As they disappear into the ship, Dral closes and locks the cargo door.

 

INT. KLINGON SHUTTLE - CORRIDOR  
Berack and Dral lead the contingent of prisoners (consisting of about fifty flat-headed Klingons) down the seemingly deserted corridor.

ON THREE RIDGE-HEADED GUARDS --  
as they round a corner up ahead. Berack FIRES... taking down one of the guards. A brief fire fight ensues. Two flat-heads are taken down before the two remaining guards are taken out.

 

INT. KLINGON SHUTTLE - BRIDGE (OPTICAL)

The bridge is staffed by six officers who have yet to be alerted to the prison break that's in progress.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Berack, Dral and ten other prisoners storm the ridge. Within seconds, they've taken out everyone except the COMMANDER. Berack walks up to him and unsheathes his Bat'leth.

BERACK  
The dishonor shall be avenged!

Berack jabs the tip of his Bat'leth into the Commander's gut. The Commander collapses to the floor, dead.

Berack steps over him and takes his seat in the captain's chair. Dral and the other prisoners take up the remaining stations. Dral works a console.

DRAL  
The rest of the prisoners have secured the ship.

BERACK  
One victory... and many more ahead of us.  
(beat)  
Release docking clamps. Take us into orbit.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ALIEN MOON - NIGHT (OPTICAL)  
The Klingon SHUTTLE disengages from the PENAL COLONY and ascends into orbit.

 

INT. KLINGON SHUTTLE - BRIDGE  
As before.

DRAL  
We're in orbit.

BERACK  
Lock weapons on the colony. Prepare to fire.

DRAL  
Berack...?

BERACK  
There are guards who have dishonored the Empire on that colony. For them, there is only one path to redemption.  
(beat)  
Fire!

Dral hesitates for a beat before carrying out the order...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE KLINGON SHUTTLE (OPTICAL)  
Unleashes a barrage of torpedoes at the PENAL COLONY which EXPLODES!

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - DANOBULA (OPTICAL)  
The ENTERPRISE in orbit. 

ARCHER (V.O.)  
Captain's Starlog, supplemental. The Coalition has been placed on tactical alert following the discovery of the Romulan's planned attack on Andoria. With the battle imminent, all available ships have been ordered to the Andorian sector.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - READY ROOM

Archer is talking with the Danobulan Constable seen earlier. Mid-conversation:

CONSTABLE  
We've received several more threats against the rescheduled peace talks. We believe them all to be credible.

ARCHER  
For what it's worth, I hope everything turns out for the best.

CONSTABLE  
Thank you, Captain.

ARCHER  
If there's anything we can do before we leave orbit, please let us know.

CONSTABLE  
We have sent word to the Coalition Council requesting additional personnel. However, with the upcoming battle they aren't able to spare anyone.

ARCHER  
As soon as the battle's over, I'll make sure you get your people.

CONSTABLE  
Unfortunately, it's doctors who we need the most. In light of the Council's answer, I'm afraid we've been forced to recall all of our medical staff.

Archer's reaction to this statement speaks louder than words.

CONSTABLE  
Doctor Phlox has already been informed. Please let him know that my transport leaves in one hour. Good day, Captain.

The Constable EXITS. OFF Archer, as the scope of their conversation sinks in...

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - MESS HALL

Phlox sits alone in the deserted room. In front of him lies an untouched plate of food. He's been doing some heavy thinking. After a beat, T'Pol ENTERS. She retrieves a cup and moves to the drink dispenser.

T'POL  
Mint tea -- hot.

When her cup is full, she takes it and moves to Phlox.

T'POL  
May I join you, Doctor?

PHLOX  
Of course.

T'Pol takes a seat.

T'POL  
I haven't seen you since the ceremony. How have you been?

PHLOX  
(delayed in answering)  
I'm fine.

T'Pol raises an eyebrow at this.

T'POL  
Forgive my saying so, but you do not look "fine".

Phlox takes a moment. For six years he's been the one that people have come to when they've had a problem. Now, it's his turn...

PHLOX  
There's a fork in the path in front of me. To one side lies my loyalty to this crew and my desire to be with them. To the other lies my responsibility to my people and my family.  
(beat)  
These attacks have all of them on edge. The current medical staff is barely able to keep up with the wounded they have now. Should there be another attack the number of causalities would certainly be great.

T'POL  
It is true that this crew has come to depend on your services. However, your people do need you.

PHLOX  
To stay? Or to go?

T'Pol considers these questions.

T'POL  
Several years ago, I too was faced with a similar dilemma of whether to leave Enterprise or resign my commission with the High Command. After weighing the alternatives, I made the decision to remain on Enterprise. A decision I thought was based in logic. It wasn't until several months later that I learned my decision had nothing to do with logic, but rather with a human expression.

PHLOX  
What expression would that be?

T'POL  
"Follow your heart." To this day I have not regretted my decision.

PHLOX  
Regret... is an emotion.

T'POL  
(considers; simply)  
Good night, Doctor.

She EXITS. Phlox contemplates what she has just said. Then, he rises and takes a look around. He's made his decision...

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - AIRLOCK

An hour later. Phlox is standing with Archer, Trip, and Hoshi. He's carrying a duffle bag packed with his things. Hoshi is on the verge of tears... but controlling it.

ARCHER  
It's been a pleasure, Phlox.

PHLOX  
It has truly been an honor to serve with you, Captain.

Even though Phlox has decided to leave; he's in no real hurry.

ARCHER  
I promise I won't give Porthos too much cheese.

Phlox smiles at this. He moves to Trip. They exchange a handshake.

TRIP  
I expect to hear from you.

PHLOX  
Certainly. And I expect updates on how you are T'Pol are doing.

TRIP  
Sure thing, Doc.

Phlox now moves to Hoshi -- the hardest good-bye he has to make.

HOSHI  
I don't suppose you know how long you'll be gone?

Phlox's silence tells her all she needs to know. She embraces him in a giant bear hug.

HOSHI  
Here...

She hands him a PADD.

HOSHI  
I downloaded some of your favorite movies... along with some new ones.  
Phlox takes the gift. It truly means a lot to him.

PHLOX  
Thank you.  
(facing them all)  
My thanks to all of you.

The airlock door OPENS and Fesna steps out.

FESNA  
Phlox, the transport's ready to leave.

Phlox takes one last look at the three of them before turning and EXITING into the airlock. The airlock door closes and Phlox is gone. The crew has just lost a very dear friend.

Sadly, there's no time to dwell on it. Archer pushes the com-button.

ARCHER  
Archer to the Bridge.

T'POL'S COM VOICE  
T'Pol.

ARCHER  
(beat)  
Set a course for Andoria... maximum warp.

He closes the com-channel. He and Trip turn and walk down the corridor.

ON HOSHI --  
Her face a melting pot of emotions. She's just lost someone very close to her. HOLD on her face for a beat before...

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The DANOBULAN SHUTTLE disengages from ENTERPRISE and flies away as the Enterprise turns and goes to warp.

**SUPER:** TO BE CONTINUED...

**FADE OUT.  
END OF EPISODE. **

 

Check back next Monday, July 19 for Part II of III of this arc. 

 

**REVIEW WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!!!**


End file.
